Yours Truly
by Irah
Summary: Tier, being a common thief in the modern world stood true to her every word and only took what was needed. Working under a calm lunatic for a boss, she had the right to do as she pleases. Until one mission when curiosity almost killed the cat. With a bounty on her head, Tier must hide not only herself but the package she must keep safe AU


_**A/N**:_ I know please don't kill me. I just been trapped with real life and lost someone very dear to me. It threw me off from everything. I finally gathered up enough energy to start writing again, and on top of that I have a new job that requires me to work inhumane shifts. All in all I just wanted to present this to you guys just as an idea I got and to let you know I'm still breathing and well. I do have storied that I will continue like Spirit of the Ocean and Baby, Glass of passion Hold the Love, and also Baby so please be patient with me. I'm still working on myself as well. I do also want to apologize and thank some people that still read my stories. But I do hope you enjoy this introduction to "Yours Truly."

**WARNING:** Story is graphic and definitely not for the weak hearted.

**Disclaimer**: [_Only writing this once_] I do not own the characters for the story only the OC's and the plotline of THIS story.

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

_**Run Girl Run**_

There is no better way in starting this story of mines. I can say that I'm 22 and yet I lied so much that I forgot my real age, even my birthday. Thats how I make my living. Whether I'm honest or not don't give anybody the permission to judge me. But that doesn't give me the right to take away your judgment of me anyway. So here's to the world that just keeps spinning whether we judge each other of not.

Believe it or not, I was not always like this. I grew up in the slums of Hueco Mundo. I wasn't poor. I was good. I had a roof over my head; I never went hungry at night. I had clothes. But that wasn't enough. I wanted more

"Did that make sense?"

It wasn't until I saw this girl who was in my 3rd grade class. She had pretty orange hair, and these hairpins she had must've cost a fortune. And the outfit she had on must have been made with the finest silk from a foreign country. I wanted to be like that. Ever since seeing her, and ever since my first piece of change I always went by the symbol of the comma.

It changes people lives. Me on the other hand, change my life forever.

Take a walk with me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The skies cried for the past three days. While holding the leaking hole in her side, she slammed her foot on the gas pedal pushing the speed machine to the very limit. She looked in the rearview mirror, watching as her very chasers weaving in and out of traffic just as she was. After just avoiding collision with the ongoing traffic she quickly made for a 30 second window exiting off the freeway. Beeps and shouts escalated around the getaway car, as well as bullets flying by. Hitting the very bumper and almost hitting the back of her head.

To evade other possible dangers she covered the sharp left turn, elegantly leaving the trail marks of the new sport tires in the wake. She looked in part of the rearview mirror seeing one of the black sedans become crumpled under the 18-wheeler and the other two dodging the impact.

It was one down but it was a start. After regaining the road again she moved to the sidewalk. Groceries flung from pedestrians jumping out of the way as well as umbrellas. She then moved back to the road, crossing the intersection to head to the bridge.

Her vision became blurry but to the stubborn woman she shook her head to recover her conscience. "Not now!" she spoke through gritted teeth.

The bridge, this was a straightaway, her one chance to get away. She stepped on the gas pedal with a onerous foot. It was less traffic but enough to lose them. She moved her bloody hand from her side, placing it on the wheel when she meandered through traffic.

"_Almost._" She thought. It didn't stop the bullets and she'll be damned it didn't stop her pursuers. Still the though brought a certain comfort to her soul. She wasn't scared. There were far worst situations like this one. Being a common thief in the modern world gave a woman of her standard far more roads to trail down, some almost leading into a shark tank, others through the weird works of her ex-boss assistant. When push comes to serve she would rather chose the shark tank after she saw the things he done to his victims.

She wouldn't wish the things he done to them on her worst enemy.

Her vision blurred again, but shaking her head would not clear this heavy drowse she was feeling. "No." she half way whispered. Her eyes half lidded and foot becoming light off the gas pedal. Uselessly she attempted to stomp her foot down, proving unsuccessful she vainly she cursed herself a million times over.

The engine of the blue 335I BMW started to die down and move to the side of the railing causing sparks to flail.

She picked up her head to stay conscious but felt herself slouch more to the side. Her breaths were quiet, small, almost gone.

Her eyes were halfway close when she looked out her window down the barrel of a gun she remembered so well. She held it once, practice with it all the time. Almost killing its owner as well until there was a change of heart.

Hanging out the window sunglasses still on his face, he yelled with a sinister smile. "I will love you till the end of time baby!"

She heard the sound but nothing happened. She felt lighter. The car was flying. The windshield became a portrait of the depressing clouds. The tears from the sky were heavier but she was flying.

She smiled. The depressing day held a beauty to it. Why on this boring day she had to die? It should have been sunny, the canaries should have been singing. The greatest tunes should be played in this memoir of hers. She smirked, "In death…I still can't get what I want."

"Stop!" the man yelled banging on the roof of the car.

He jumped out the window when the car slowed to a screeching halt. He slowly walked to where the car went over the guardrail, to looking over, spotting the aftermath of the disturbed current and where it swallowed the blue car. He laughed. "Is that how you're going to leave!" he yelled even higher. "I will follow you everywhere you go woman! Even after death!"

"Grimmjow!" the driver yelled behind him. "We have to go before the heat gets here. Tier is done for."

His sinister smirk disappeared, forming into something blank, almost human. "I will find you." He spoke to himself. "We can't end like this."

He fix the dark sunglasses on his face before lighting one of the cigarettes in remembrance of his her death. He then walked back to the sedan without a worry of who saw him.

He heard people get out of their cars as well as some calling to him, asking 'what happened?' in a distance. Still he carried on, hopping into the car and proceeded across the bridge.

"How you feeling boss?"

"Fucking awesome." He spoke low, fixing the sun glasses as well as the white blazer covering his nude chest.

"You don't seem like it."

"I don't seem like a lot of shit. If you want to keep the rest of your teeth I suggest you just keep driving."

"…"

"We'll check back later on to see if she's dead for sure." He smirked. "I'm sure Aizen will be pleased to know."

The driver however did not heed Grimmjow's words. "You sure you feel okay? You guys were inseparable."

He didn't hear anything but only felt the cold metal against the back of his head.

_Bang!_

Instantly his body went limp. Quickly Grimmjow kicked his body out the car, running over the lifeless corpse in the process and climbing in the front seat. Whipping the windshield free of skull matter and blood to see clearly, he then turned up the music riding as if nothing happened.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
